Bintang Dan Kunang Kunang
by Ay
Summary: Bintang dan Kunang-Kunang adalah penerang.. Penerang dikala kegelapan malam menyapa.. Penerang dalam hati.. Begitulah arti bintang dan kunang-kunang bagiku.. Pairing: IchiRuki, IshiHime.. R n R, please..


**Bintang Dan Kunang-Kunang**

Author: aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Bintang dan Kunang-Kunang adalah penerang..

Penerang dikala kegelapan malam menyapa..

Penerang dalam hati..

Begitulah arti Bintang dan Kunang-Kunang bagiku..

**Bintang Dan Kunang-Kunang**

Malam ini adalah malam puncak diadakannya perkemahan tahunan SMU Karakura. Perkemahan kali ini diadakan di kaki Gunung Fuji. Pemandangan yang sangat indah terbentang di hadapan para siswa yang sedang berkemah. Malam ini bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang, menggantikan sang mentari yang terlelap di peristirahatannya. Menemani sang bintang dalam menebarkan cahaya di setiap seluk kegelapan sang malam. Acara api unggun telah dimulai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Beberapa siswa terlihat masih asyik dengan alunan nada yang bersahut-sahutan membentuk sebuah melodi harapan dan impian.

Rukia dan Uryuu memilih untuk menjauh dari keramaian. Menikmati keindahan ciptaan sang arsitek abadi. Rukia terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan Uryuu. Kehinangan malam menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai akhirnya terucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan itu.

**Rukia's POV**

"Mmm.. Uryuu, aku.." ucapku.

"Mmm.. Rukia, aku.." ucap Uryuu bersamaan bersamaan denganku.

"Mm.. kau saja duluan," ucapku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan Uryuu padaku.

"Tidak.. lebih baik kau saja yang duluan, Rukia," ucap Uryuu sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang selama ini membuatku merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung saat mendapatkannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak lagi merasakan hal itu.

"Mm.. Kau saja yang duluan," ucapku. Aku takut bila harus mengucapkan hal ingin ku katakan lebih dulu. Aku takut membayangkan reaksinya. Apa dia akan menerimanya?

"Mm.. Lebih baik kau saja yang duluan. Bukankah ladies is first?" pertanyaan retoris itu diajukan Uryuu padaku. Ya, mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri dan juga Uryuu.

"Baiklah. Mmm.. sebenarnya aku, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut, apa aku telah menyakiti hatinya?

"Mm.. baiklah, Rukia. Aku menerimanya," ucap Uryuu. Aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku dan memandangnya. Dia menerimanya? Aku bahkan melihat Uryuu tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Kau serius? Kau tidak marah padaku, Uryuu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Cinta itu tidak memaksa kan? Lagipula, sebenarnya aku pun ingin mengatakan hal yang sama barusan," jawab Uryuu.

"Terima kasih, Uryuu. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tenda dulu," ucapku lalu meninggalkan Uryuu sendiri di tepi hutan.

"Ya, hati-hati," aku bisa mendengar balasan dari Uryuu.

**End of Rukia's POV**

**Orihime's POV**

Aku sekarang berada di tepi hutan bersama dengan Ichigo. Ya, kekasihku. Seharusnya malam ini adalah malam yang indah bagi kami. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku merasa bingung dengan hatiku sendiri. Bukankah menjadi kekasih Ichigo adalah keinginan dan harapanku sejak lama? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa hampa, seolah Ichigo bukanlah pilihan hatiku.

"Mmm.. Ichigo, aku.." ucapku.

"Mmm.. Orihime, aku.." ucap Ichigo bersamaan denganku.

"Mm.. kau saja yang duluan," ucapku. Aku belum siap mengatakannya sekarang.

"Tidak.. lebih baik kau saja duluan, Orihime," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang selama ini membuat jantungku berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Senyum yang selalu ku nantikan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak lagi merasakan hal itu?

"Mm.. Kau saja yang duluan," ucapku. Aku takut bila harus mengucapkan hal ingin ku katakan lebih dulu. Aku takut membayangkan reaksinya. Apa dia akan menerimanya?

"Mm.. Lebih baik kau saja yang duluan. Bukankah sebaiknya wanita lebih dulu?" pertanyaan retoris itu diajukan Ichigo padaku. Ya, mungkin lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku harus berani mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan membohongi diriku dan Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Mmm.. sebenarnya aku, aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut, apa aku telah menyakiti hatinya?

"Mm.. baiklah, Orihime. Aku mengerti," ucap Ichigo. Aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku dan memandangnya. Dia mengerti? Aku bahkan melihat Ichigo tersenyum saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Mengerti? Maksudmu, kau menerimanya, Ichigo?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Cinta itu menerima dengan lapang kan? Lagipula, sebenarnya aku pun ingin mengatakan hal yang sama barusan," jawab Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Ichgo," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Hei, sudahlah Orihime, jangan terlalu seperti itu. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tenda ya," ucap Ichigo lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di tepi hutan.

"Iya, hati-hati Ichigo," ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku melihat Ichigo mulai menghilang di balik pohon.

Astaga, kenapa pula aku membiarkan diriku sendiri di sini. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan ke tenda. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

"Kyaaa… Hantu!" jeritku sambil menutup mataku.

"Hei Inoue san, ini aku, Ishida," ucap sebuah suara. Aku pun membuka mataku secara perlahan. Syukurlah, ternyata itu memang Ishida.

"Oh, ternyata Ishida kun. Syukurlah," ucapku sambil mengelus dada.

"Loh, Inoue san, kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Mm.. aku baru saja putus dengan Ichigo," jawabku jujur.

"Oh.." aku sempat melihat senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Ishida saat aku memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

"Loh, Ishida kun sendiri, kenapa ada di sini? Di mana Kuchiki san?" tanyaku.

"Mm.. aku juga baru saja putus dengan Rukia," jawab Ishida.

"Oh, hehe.. ternyata kita sama ya?" ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Hmm.. Inoue san, apa kau suka bintang?" tanya Ishida padaku.

"Mm.. suka, memangnya ada apa Ishida kun?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat bintang di atas itu. Indah bukan?" tanya Ishida sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang yang bersinar dengan sangat terang di langit malam ini dengan tangannya.

"Wah.. Kau benar, bintangnya indah sekali. Apa Ishida kun tahu nama bintang itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Ishida. Aku merasa sedikit blush saat menatap matanya. Mata indah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya.

"Mm.. Aku tidak tahu apa nama bintang itu. Tapi aku tahu apa arti bintang, karena bagiku, bintang adalah sesuatu yang menerangi malam. Penerang dikala kegelapan mulai meraja. Bagai air di padang pasir, membawa secercah harapan dalam penantian. Seperti arti dirimu bagiku," ucap Ishida sambil menatap mataku.

"Mm.. Ishida kun," ucapku. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah akibat ucapannya barusan. Apa? Apa ini berarti Ishida menyukaiku?

"Mm.. Bagaimana Inoue san? Apa kau bersedia menjadi bintang? Bintang di hatiku?" ucap Ishida. Aku, aku sungguh merasa bahagia. Karena aku menyadari, sesungguhnya aku pun menyukai Ishida. Itulah alasanku putus dengan Ichigo. Karena aku menyukia Ishida.

"Mm.. Tentu saja, aku, aku bersedia menjadi bintangmu, Ishida kun," ucapku sambil tersipu malu.

Dan malam ini pun menjadi malam terindah bagiku. Malam penuh bintang, dan akulah salah satunya. Karena aku adalah bintang di hati Ishida kun. Bintang yang akan terus menyinari hatinya. Sekalipun malam telah berganti siang, aku akan tetap hati seorang Uryuu Ishida. Lelaki yang menjadikanku bintang di hatinya.

**End of Orihime POV**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Uryuu di tepi hutan. Mmm.. sebenarnya aku berlari, karena aku jujur saja aku takut. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh karena tersandung akar pohon.

"Aww!" rintihku. Aku melihat pergelangan kakiku. Duh, ternyata kakiku terkilir. Bagaimana ini? Padahal tenda masih cukup jauh. Kalaupun aku berteriak, pasti tidak akan terdengar sampai ke tenda.

"Heh, cebol! Kau kenapa?" ucap seseorang di belakangku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan aku pun mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Heh jeruk! Mau apa kau ke sini?!" tanyaku sinis.

"Heh cebol! Lagipula apa urusanmu? Toh hutan ini bukan milik nenek moyangmu?" Ichigo berbalik menanyaiku.

"Ah, berisik!" ucapku.

"Heh Rukia, kau terjatuh ya?"

"Baka! Tentu saja aku terjatuh! Memangnya matamu ditaruh di mana sih, jeruk?!" tanyaku kesal.

"Dasar midget! Sudah jatuh, masih saja sombong. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau sendiri? Kau tidak bersama Ishida?" tanya Ichigo padaku.

"Mm.. aku baru saja putus dengan Uryuu," jawabku.

"Oh.." hanya itu tanggapan dari Ichigo. Tapi aku yakin melihat senyum kecil terpampang di sudut bibirnya saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak bersama dengan Inoue?" tanyaku.

"Mm.. sebenarnya aku pun baru saja putus dengan Orihime," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh.." aku pun hanya berkomentar sama dengannya.

"Hei, Rukia. Apa kau mau ku ajak ke suatu tempat?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kemana?" tanyaku. Tapi, bagaimana caraku mengikutinya. Kakiku saja bahkan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Sudah, kau lihat saja nanti," Ichigo lalu menggendongku. Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya. Tapi, jujur saja, aku senang bisa bersama dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu membawaku menjauhi perkemahan. Ichigo terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Ichigo berhenti di suatu tempat. Ichigo lalu menurunkanku di atas rumput dan ikut duduk di sampingku. Ini? Aku benar-benar takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku. Ichigo membawaku ke tepi sungai. Di sini penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Ya, kunang-kunang. Serangga malam yang indah, yang selama ini hanya ku kenal lewat buku cerita.

"Ichigo, ini?" ucapku takjub. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Iya, bagus kan?" ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Bagus. Indah sekali, Ichigo. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah hulu Sungai Sagami. Dulu, sewaktu kecil, aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini saat berkemah bersama keluargaku," jelas Ichigo.

"Hei Ichigo, lihat! Kunang-kunang itu indah sekali ya? Coba kau lihat! Kunang-kunang yang ini berbeda dengan kunang-kunang yang itu. Apa kau tahu, apa saja jenis mereka?" tanyaku sambil menunujuk kunang-kunang yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kiriku.

"Mm.. sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa saja jenis mereka. Aku hanya tahu arti kunang-kunang. Karena bagiku, kunang-kunang adalah penerang dikala malam menyelimuti hutan. Menunjukkan arah yang tepat dengan sinarnya. Memberikan secercah sinarnya sebagai penerang dikala gelap, membuat semua makhluk yang memandangnya menggumamkan kata keindahan. Itu semua seperti arti dirimu bagiku," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Ichigo. Apa ini berarti?

"Ichigo.."

"Bagaimana Rukia? Apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi kunang-kunang bagiku? Kunang-kunang yang selalu menjadi penerang hatiku?" tanya Ichigo. Aku blushing saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya, karena alasanku putus dengan Uryuu adalah karena aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai Ichigo.

"Mm.. tentu saja. Aku bersedia menjadi kunang-kunang bagimu," jawabku sambil tersipu malu. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Ichigo lalu menyentuh daguku dan mengangkat wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah saat bertatapan dengan mata musim gugurnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Membuatku merasakan keindahan malam ini.

Dan malam ini pun menjadi malam terindah bagiku. Malam dimana aku telah menjadi kunang-kunang. Kunang-kunang yang akan selalu menjadi lentera dihati Ichigo. Menerangi setiap langkah yang akan kami lalui bersama. Karena akulah sang kunang-kunang. Sang kunang-kunang dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Lelaki yang menjadikanku kunang-kunang di hatinya.

***OWARI***

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ..

Gomen, kalau ceritanya gaje.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari nostalgila, eh, maksudnya nostalgia tentang bintang dan kunang-kunang yang ay obrolin beberapa hari yang lalu sama Zizi Kirahira Hibiki.

Zi, bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang fic ini? Hehe..

Tolong diberi komentarnya ya tentang fic ini..

Caranya, dengan memberikan ripiu di fic ini.. Hehe..

Arigato..


End file.
